footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ole Gunnar Solskjær
| cityofbirth = Kristiansund | countryofbirth = Norway | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Manchester United | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1989–1990 | youthclubs = Clausenengen | years = 1990–1994 1994–1996 1996–2007 Total | clubs = Clausenengen Molde Manchester United | caps(goals) = 109 (115) 42 (31) 235 (91) 382 (237) | nationalyears = 1995–2007 | nationalteam = Norway | nationalcaps(goals) = 67 (23) | manageryears = 2008–2011 2011–2014 2014 2014–2016 2015–2018 2018–2019 2019– | managerclubs = Manchester United Reserves Molde Cardiff City Clausenengen U19 Molde Manchester United (caretaker) Manchester United }} Ole Gunnar Solskjær (born 26 February 1973) is a Norwegian football manager and former player who is currently the manager of English club Manchester United. As a player, he spent most of his career playing as a forward for United. Before his arrival in England, Solskjær played for the Norwegian clubs Clausenengen and Molde. He joined Manchester United in 1996 for a transfer fee of £1.5 million. Nicknamed "The Baby-faced Assassin", he played 366 times for United, and scored 126 goals during a successful period for the club. He was regarded as a "super sub" for his trait of coming off the substitute bench to score late goals. Solskjær's defining moment in football came in injury time of the 1999 UEFA Champions League Final, where he scored the winning last-minute goal against Bayern Munich, completing a remarkable comeback and winning The Tr for United. In 2007, Solskjær announced his retirement from football after failing to recover from a serious knee injury. However, he remained at Manchester United in a coaching role as well as in an ambassadorial capacity. In 2008, Solskjær became the club's reserve team manager. He returned to his native country in 2011 to manage his former club, Molde, whom he led to their two first ever Norwegian league titles in his first two seasons with the club. He secured a third title in as many seasons, when his team won the 2013 Norwegian Football Cup Final. In 2014 he served as manager of Cardiff City, during which the club were relegated from the Premier League. He also supervises a training academy for young footballers in his home town of Kristiansund, and is a patron of the Manchester United Supporters' Trust (formerly Shareholders United). Honours Player ;Manchester United *Premier League (6): 1996–97, 1998–99, 1999–2000, 2000–01, 2002–03, 2006–07 *FA Cup (2): 1998–99, 2003–04 *FA Community Shield (3): 1996, 1997, 2003 *UEFA Champions League (1): 1998–99 *Intercontinental Cup (1): 1999 Manager ;Manchester United Reserves *Premier Reserve League (1): 2009–10 *Premier Reserve League North (1): 2009–10 *Lancashire Senior Cup (1): 2008–09 *Manchester Senior Cup (1): 2009 ;Molde FK *Norwegian Premier League (2): 2011, 2012 * Norwegian Football Cup (1): 2013 External links * *Biography at ManUtd.com *Profile at BBC Sport Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Retired Players Category:Forwards Category:Norwegian players Category:Norway international players Category:Clausenegen FK players Category:Molde FK players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Eliteserien players Category:Premier League players Category:UEFA Champions League winning players Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:Managers Category:Norwegian managers Category:Molde FK managers Category:Cardiff City F.C. managers Category:Manchester United F.C. managers Category:Eliteserien managers Category:Premier League managers